70's
70's In North America, Europe, and Oceania, the decade saw the rise of disco, which became one of the biggest genres of the decade, especially in the mid-to-late 1970s. In Europe, a variant known as Euro disco rose in popularity towards the end of the 1970s. Aside from disco, funk, smooth jazz, jazz fusion, and soul remained popular throughout the decade. Rock music played an important part in the Western musical scene, with punk rock thriving throughout the mid to late 1970s. A subgenre of classical, film scores, remained popular with movie-goers. Alongside the popularity of experimental music, the decade was notable for its contributions to electronic music, which rose in popularity with the continued development of synthesizers and harmonizers; more composers embraced this particular genre, gaining the notice of listeners who were looking for something new and different. Its rising popularity, mixed with the popular music of the period, led to the creation of synthpop. Pop also had a popularity role in the 70s. Broadly speaking, rock music in the 70s began as unhappy with the death of Jimi Hendrix and Janis Joplin, two symbols of the generation of 60, dying from overdose. Musically, the hippie and psychedelic experimentation of the 60 ushered in a genre with much pompous and convoluted songs : the symphonic rock . Greatest exponents of the music of the decade of the 70s : # And it is Genesis # Pink Floyd , who got tired of selling millions of albums and fill stadiums . # The Rolling Stones who are still playing and in fact have already served 50 years. # The Who, these and earlier were favored by the separation of The Beatles. # Led Zeppelin # Black Sabbath # Deep Purple The Doors When in 1965, four friends joined singing songs, along with Morrison, who put his voice were Ray Manzarek on keyboards, Robby Kriegger on guitar and John Densmore on drums. The four formed the group 'The Doors'. His first performance in a small venue, was a tremendous disaster. Nobody came to the concert. They began playing in local low reputation, trying to get some money to continue his career, while Morrison was torn between his two passions: women and drugs. Have a hard time finding record company, but eventually signed for a small company, where they begin to work. In 1967 they released their first album, 'The Doors'. The single 'Light My Fire' quickly became number one. The album also contained songs like 'The End' (11 minutes trying the Oedipus complex), Break On Trought 'and' Light My Fire '. The whole album has a theatrical air, influenced by the performances of Jim Morrison. In general, the issues explicitly address the issue of sex and drugs. The great attraction of the group's concerts was to see Jim Morrison into a trance in the middle of a performance and recite poetry or dance like crazy. He proclaimed 'love, sex, drugs and rock'n'roll'. In 1971 they published The Doors' L.A. Woman '. When he left the album, Jim Morrison had just bid farewell to his companions to go to Paris to write poems. A month later, on July 3, he was found in his room, victim of a heart attack, the result of their desmadres and drug abuse. Conclusion 70's music Music revolutionized the way we see the world, freedom of speech and dress. The doors Our personal opinion about the band the Doors ... First of all we found a rather and unusual group. Jim morrison actions are quite strange but certainly without his group would not have been the same. We liked their music and their lyrics. Reading his biography and learn more history we note that this group promoting the consumption of alcohol and drugs in many young people of his time.